To be by your side
by Mab202
Summary: *FIC FINIE* Song fic, yaoi, lime. Cela va faire deux ans qu'il le poursuit. Et aujourd'hui, il le rattrape enfin....La vengeance de Little Dragon sera terrible!
1. Il court, il court, le Heero

Source : Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Mab202 (ex Yoshi-san)  
Bétâ-lecture : Onna Heera  
Genre : song fic, mais où est Heero ? OOC, POV de Wufei sur ce chapitre  
Couple : 5x1x5

Note de la béta: Vas-y Wu !!!!

Warning : incitation à des méthodes par très pédagogiques pour retenir ses cours de physique-chimie  
Disclaimer : Les joyeux bishônens de Gundam ne sont hélas pas à moi, mais promis juré, je vous les rends tout beaux tout propres à la fin de la fic. La chanson « To be by your side" est copyright Bruno Coulais et Nick Cave…  
Note de l'auteuse : Cette fic devait être à l'origine un one-shot, mais finalement, c'est encore une fic à chapitres, la seule que j'ai finie

/…/ pensées des personnages

To be by your side

Chapitre 1: Il court, il court le Heero…..

Across the oceans across the seas

Over forests of blackened trees

Trough valleys so still we dare not breathe

To be by your side

Chine, quartier populaire de Shanghai

Quand j'arrive devant le petit immeuble gris sans prétention, je sais que c'est déjà trop tard. Il est déjà partit. Encore. Toujours en fuite. Ca fait deux ans que ça dure, deux ans que je sillonne l'Asie et les colonies à sa recherche. Et ça va faire deux ans qu'il me glisse entre les doigts, comme une anguille ou une savonnette. Hélas, oui, l'influence maxwellienne a fini par m'avoir…

La concierge de l'immeuble confirme mon intuition. Oui mon petit, le jeune du 5ème a déménagé, il y a deux jours pour vous renseigner, oui mon petit, il était japonais, oui mon petit, il était informaticien, oui mon petit, c'est le bonhomme de votre photo, oh mon petit vous savez, si j'avais eu trente ans de moins j'aurais tenté ma chance, et non mon petit, il n'a pas laissé d'adresse. Il a juste dit qu'il partait en Angleterre.

En Angleterre.

EN ANGLETERRE ?!!!!! Nan mais il se fiche du monde (l )?!!!!! Après m'avoir fait retourner la moitié du monde et l'espace à sa recherche, môssieur se tire en Europe ?! Mais il le fait exprès i?! Bon, pas le temps de s'apitoyer, direction l'aéroport pour une énième chasse au Heero Yuitus. Rien que de penser aux 14 heures de vol sans escale, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

Tout va très vite, réservation du billet, passage des douanes, contrôle des bagages, enregistrement, décollage, plateau repas…La routine quoi. Pas d'anicroches, pas de trou d'air, des hôtesses charmantes, une bouffe convenable, le vol est parfait. Pour une fois…Je suis sûr que ce voyage est le dernier. Rectification, j'en suis persuadé. Ce vol idyllique en est la preuve.

A travers mon hublot, j'aperçois parfois, au travers du tapis de nuages les steppes de Mongolie, la toundra russe, et au lever du jour la mer Baltique, la verte campagne allemande…

Over the shifting desert plains

Across mountains all in flames

Trough howling winds and driving rains

To be by your side

Et me voici au dessus du pays de Shakespeare. L'atterrissage à Heathrow se fait tranquillement. De nouveau, passage des douanes, un petit tour du côté des magasins » duty free » histoire de prendre des vivres et une carte du coin, et je prend le chemin du central des taxis de l'aéroport, bien décidé à mener mon enquête.

Mes armes ? Ma carte Preventer et une photo du bestiau. Pas très récente, certes, mais il est quand même reconnaissable. Mes objectifs ? Retrouver le dit bestiau en retrouvant d'abord le taxi qui a bien dû l'emmener quelque part y a deux jours. Il ne peut qu'avoir prit un taxi, vu tout le bardas qu'il traîne avec lui (laptop et Cie….). Raisonnement sans failles. J'espère.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je coure comme ça après Heero, non ? Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée moi même. C'est vital. Quatre et Trowa filent le parfait amour, Duo s'est finalement maqué avec Zechs, et moi, je suis tout seul. Depuis que j'ai compris que personne, pas même Sally ne pourrait me convenir. Il me fallait, Heero, ou rien. Alors, tant qu'à faire, je l'ai choisi lui. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments particuliers envers lui, sans doutes comme plusieurs autres personnes dont il a croisé la route : de l'admiration, du respect, un peu d'amitié, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant, de la jalousie et puis…du désir. Parce qu'il faut bien avouer que son inaccessibilité le rend bigrement désirable. Et sa manie de porter des disait si bien Maxwell, pardon, Duo, ça ferait tomber dans le péché tout un monastère de trappistes et le confesseur avec. Les différentes facettes d'Heero, je pensais toutes les connaître : le « Perfect Soldier » ainsi que le disait Duo, le tueur, le hacker, le solitaire…Mais, il y avait aussi derrière celles là l'enfant, l'homme déchiré et l'adolescent. Je les connais toutes. Du moins je le crois. Je le croyais.

Every mile and every year

For every one a little tear

I cant not explain this, dear

I will not even try

Mais revenons à ma quête digne de celle du Graal. Le standard étant malheureusement vide -pause syndicale oblige-, je me tourne vers les chauffeurs, bien déterminé à les interroger un par un, quitte à y passer ma journée s'il le faut. Mais la chance est avec moi, nouveau signe infaillible que ce voyage là est le bon: après deux échecs critiques, je trouve enfin celui que je cherchais. Ironie du sort, c'est aussi un japonais. Ils balisent ma vie ces temps ci….Après moult tergiversations, car apparemment le bougre à tenté d'effacer les traces de son passage, ma carte Preventers semble enfin avoir l'effet escompté, et l'homme se décide à m'emmener là où se terre l'objet de mes recherches –et de mes désirs, avouons le franchement-. Louée soit Nataku !

Into the night as the stars collide

Across the borders that divide

Forests of stone standing petrified

To be by your side

Every mile and every year

For everyone a single tear

I can not explain this, dear

I would not even try

Après trois heures de voyage, mon taxi me dépose devant un charmant petit cottage anglais perdu dans la verdure et isolé de tout. C'est bien Heero ça…L'énorme antenne parabolique sur le toit me le confirme. Derrière la grille en fer forgé s'étale un magnifique jardin, luxuriant et débordant de fleurs. Ca, je m'y attendait déjà un peu moins. Les bâtiments sont anciens, mais pas délabrés. Sa voiture est dans la cour. Et lorsque le portail s'ouvre, je manque de faire un bond de trois mètre. Ah, j'avais omis la présence de nombreuses caméras de sécurité… Sa voix résonne soudain dans l'interphone…

« Entre. C'est ouvert. »

Ô mon dieu…Si il n'y avait pas ces bon sang de caméras, je fondrais littéralement sur place. Je me contente de jouer les crousti-fondant –comprenez par là que je fond intérieurement mais que ça ne se voit pas de l'extérieur, comme les gâteaux au chocolat, on remercie encore Maxwell et son panel de métaphores diverses et variées-. Il a une de ces voix…grave, chaude, profonde….ne nous emballons pas, c'est peut-être juste l'interphone qui déforme…Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées…Je suis presque sûr que sa voix est comme ça. On verra bien. Je passe la grille, traverse la cour, et arrive devant la porte d'entrée massive, ouvragée, avec une poignée très originale : c'est une aile d'oiseau.

For I know one thing

Love comes on a wing

For tonight I will be by your side

But tomorrow I will fly

Une minute…Aile. D'oiseau. En Angleterre. Chez Heero. L'ex 01. Pilote de Wing. Hahaha. Subtil comme allusion. Mais lorsque je pose ma main dessus, elle s'abaisse, et Heero m'ouvre. Et je m'évapore –en pensée bien sûr-. Décidément, je me fais l'effet d'un verre d'eau passant par toutes les étapes de transformation. Solidification, liquéfaction, évaporation…Tient, ça me fait penser à ce que Duo (oui, encore lui, mais il m'a tellement cassé les pieds pendant trois ans avec son bavardage…) m'avait dit, à propos de sa méthode pour apprendre ça par cœur… Mais bon, c'est en rapport avec le cul, donc je ne vous le dirais pas (2)…..BREF

Je m'évapore donc : de nous cinq, Heero est avec Quatre celui qui a le plus changé. Il a grandi et avoisine désormais le mètre quatre vingt, ses cheveux sont plus foncés et moins ébouriffés (aurait il enfin essayé le gel coiffant de Barton ?), et une ombre de moustache fonce le haut de sa lèvre. Il porte un pantalon de skate noir avec une chemise blanche à demie ouverte. Il ressemble à un lycéen, et les petites lunettes fines qu'il porte sur le nez renforcent cette impression. Bavons en cœur. Mon Dieu, si je dois mourir foudroyé par Votre divine foudre dans les deux secondes qui suivent, allez y, j'aurais vu quelque chose de beau avant de mourir. Wufei, revient parmi nous, tu dois être en train d'inonder le seuil. Où tu dois avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin. Allez, on respire un grand coup, et on ferme la bouche. Je suis sûr que ça a fait « plop » quand je l'ai fermée. Ma tête doit vraiment être drôle à voir, car mon vis à vis éclate de rire. Pas le rire psychopathe qu'il nous servait occasionnellement sur le champ de bataille, mais son vrai rire, franc, clair, chaud. J'a-do-re. Rien qu'en l'entendant rire comme ça, je sais qu'il est heureux.

From the deepest oceans to the highest peak

Trough the frontiers of your sleep

Into the valleys where we dare not speak

To be by your side

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte (décidément, je me relâche ces temps ci !), il s'avance vers moi, et à ma grande surprise me serre chaleureusement dans ses bras. Pas que ça me gêne, bien au contraire, mais bon, il ne m'avait pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration. Le visage dans son épaule (et oui, il est plus grand que moi…), je respire son parfum, auquel ce sont superposés ceux de la campagne et de son gel douche, supplantant celles plus fortes du métal et du cuir des sièges de nos cockpits ainsi que celle beaucoup plus discrète…du sang. Heero sent le café, les ordinateurs(3), le gel douche au miel (nouvelle découverte), la campagne anglaise, et, encore une chose étonnante, le pain grillé…ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire….

Across the endless wilderness

Where all the beasts bow down their heads

Darling I will never rest till I am by your side

D'un geste, il m'invite à entrer dans son antre. Je le suis, timidement, avec l'impression d'entrer dans un lieu sacré et inviolé. L'intérieur est sobre, dans ce style dépouillé si typique aux Japonais, mais avec par ci par là quelques touches très occidentales. Il m'emmène dans le salon, nous nous asseyons face à face, et nous nous fixons dans le blanc des yeux, en chiens de faïence. Finalement, ma voix rompt le silence.

« Pourquoi /me/ fuyais tu ?

Every miles and every year

Time and distance disappear

I cannot explain this, dear

I will not even try

Ca y est. Cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres vient enfin de franchir la barrière de ma pensée.

-Pour voir jusqu'où vous tu auriez aurais la patience de me poursuivre, me répond-t-il tranquillement

Il m'énerve. L'homme de ma vie m'exaspère au plus haut point. Il a dit ça comme ça, comme si ces deux ans de course poursuite n'avaient été que bagatelles. IL M'ENERVE !!! Bon, ressaisissons nous, et posons la question brûlante numéro deux :

-Comment savais tu que j'arrivais ?  
-J'ai de bons contacts. Et qui étaient toujours au courant de tes déplacements.

Sally…Quatre…et quelques autres membres de Preventers. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui savait…Les traîtres…

-Ne soit pas fâché contre eux. C'est moi qui ai tout manigancé. Pour te mettre à l'épreuve…  
-HEIN ?

Là, j'en tombe des nues. Heero Yui, alias The Perfect Soldier, alias L'homme au Spandex de fer, alias Ice-man, alias Hee-chan, aka l'objet de mes fantasmes que je poursuis avec acharnement depuis deux ans m'avoue être l'auteur d'un plan machiavélique. Bon. Réveillez moi quand j'aurais cuvé l'alcool ou la came que j'ai dû ingérer à un moment ou à un autre.

-Même si à l'origine, je ne suis pas partit pour ça… C'est le récit par Sally de ta réaction le lendemain de mon départ pour L1 qui m'a suggéré cette idée…

For I know one thing

Love comes on a wing

And tonight I will by your side

But tomorrow I will fly away

Love rises with the day

And tonight I may be by your side

But tomorrow I will fly

Tomorrow I will fly

Tomorrow I will fly….

TBC

* * *

1 Mab : Oui XP  
2En fait, c'est Vy qui m'avait donné pleiiiiiin d'astuces pour retenir mes cours de physique-chimie, quand on étudiait le mouvement. Sa méthode, c'est « Pensez chimie, pensez yaoi ». Essayez, c'est très efficace, mais faites gaffe à pas le ressortir en cours (la méthode marche pour presque toutes les matières d'ailleurs). Pour le coup du « Solidification-liquéfaction-évaporation », ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête, si vous comprenez pas l'allusion, c'est que vous n'avez pas les idées suffisamment mal placées.  
3 Sisisi, je vous jure que les ordi sentent quelque chose ! 


	2. La fureur du Dragon

Source : Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Mab202  
Bétâ-lecture : Onna Heera  
Genre : songfic, flash back , OOC, début de lime  
Couple : 5x1x5  
Warning : Début de lime et sous entendus gros comme ça  
Disclaimer : Les joyeux bishônens de Gundam ne sont hélas pas à moi, mais promis juré, je vous les rends tout beaux tout propres à la fin de la fic. La chanson « To be by your side" est copyright Bruno Coulais et Nick Cave…

/…/ _: pensées des personnages_

To be by your side

Chapitre 2: La colère du dragon (flamboyant le dragon)

(Flash-back)

Assise à la grande table de réunion, Sally regardait, amusée, Wufei faire les cents pas devant la porte. La réunion quotidienne venait juste de s'achever, les missions étaient distribuées, et tous étaient répartit avec du travail au moins jusqu'à midi. Tous, sauf Heero, qui ne s'était pas présenté au bureau ce matin, et Wufei, qui attendait Heero pour lui gueuler dessus suffisamment fort pour lui faire passer l'envie d'avoir de nouveau une panne d'oreiller, ou un quelconque autre retard. Décidant qu'elle n'allait quand même pas laisser son collègue user la moquette de la salle, elle décida de se manifester.

« Wu ? Qui attends tu comme ça ? demanda-t-elle fraîche et innocente comme les petites fleurs.  
-J'attend cet imbécile de Yui ! Ce retard est inadmissible !  
-Ha….

C'était comme ça depuis qu'Heero avait rejoint Preventers : il avait toujours Wufei sur le dos. Un rapport un peu court, une tasse de café qui traîne, des paperasses volantes sur son bureau, tout, absolument tout était prétexte au chinois de lui tomber sur le dos. Et personne ne savait pourquoi. Enfin, rectification, la moitié de l'équipe faisait comme si elle ne savait pas. L'éternelle rivalité silencieuse entre les deux asiatiques de service avait finie par éclater au grand jour, et Wufei abusait allègrement de son statut de supérieur hiérarchique…

-Tu sais Wu…c'est pas vraiment la peine de l'attendre… risqua timidement Sally  
-Pourquoi ? Il a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui ? demanda agressivement Wufei  
-Et bien…oui…en fait, il ne reviendrait même jamais, fit-elle d'un coup  
-Hu ?  
-Il a donné sa démission hier soir…  
-COMMENT ?!!!! s'écria le chinois  
-….  
-Mais…mais…Mais il n'a pas le droit !!!  
-Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, vu comment tu le traitais, c'est pas étonnant qu'il soit parti ….  
-Je….je…TAIS TOI ! s'exclama le jeune homme rouge de colère  
-Non. Je peux même te le dire franchement, tu as même été d'une grossièreté incroyable envers lui, Wu !

Estomaqué, il ne sut que répondre. Puis, cédant à sa colère rentrée, il sortit brusquement de la pièce, claqua la porte en la faisant trembler sur ses gonds, et courut à toutes jambes à son bureau, sans se soucier des regards étonnés de ses collègues passant dans le couloir. Il claqua de nouveau la porte, et alla se nicher dans le sofa au fond de la pièce. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Le détestait-il donc à ce point ? Sally avait-elle raison ? Pourquoi son départ l'affectait-il tant ? Pourquoi avait-il une furieuse envie de pleurer, pourquoi se sentait-il abandonné ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Sally rentrer et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce fut tout naturellement qu'il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, qu'il la laissa lui passer la main dans les cheveux, lui parler….

-Excuse moi Wu, je n'ai vraiment pas été délicate…Mais, c'est vrai que tu te comporte mal avec lui…  
-Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé ? murmura l'ex pilote 05  
-Tu l'aimes donc à ce point ?  
-Je ne l'aime pas.  
-Bien sûr que si.  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi lui crie tu toujours après, alors ? Pourquoi c'est avec lui que tu pars toujours en mission ? Pourquoi c'est avec lui que tu passes le plus de temps ? Pourquoi c'est toujours avec lui que tu fais tout ? Pourquoi , hein ?  
-Mais…c'est juste parce que…parce que….  
-Tu ne peux plus te passer de lui, c'est cela ?  
-….  
-C'est ça, hein ?  
-….oui….admit Wufei à contre cœur  
-Et maintenant, tu es triste parce que tu penses que tu es seul, abandonné, trahi, je me trompe ?  
-Quand même pas à ce point….  
-Tu mens très mal Wu…  
-Il aurait put prévenir quand même….  
-Tu l'aurais encore plus mal pris…  
-Mouais….mais je fais quoi, maintenant ?  
-Cherche le. Trouve le. Engueulez vous un bon coup. Déclare toi. Et réconciliez vous.  
-Si seulement je savais où il était partit….  
-Facile : sur XW-3456. C'est un colony cluster de L1  
-Hein ? Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?!  
-Il m'a donné cette adresse pour faire suivre le courrier…et puis si jamais on avait besoin de lui pour une mission…  
-Y a une navette pour L1 à partir de Sank ?  
-Elle part dans une heure….  
-Je la prends.  
-D'accord. Je te fait un laissez passer spécial, comme ça, si jamais tu as des problèmes…  
-Merci….mais…et pour Preventers ?  
-On va dire que tu es parti en mission classée secret défense.  
-…bien…alors, j'y vais….merci Sally  
-Mais de rien !

Ragaillardi, Wufei sortit en coup de vent de la pièce, et rentra chez lui faire ses bagages. A Preventers, toujours assise dans le sofa, Sally alluma son portable, et appela celui d'Heero.

-Yui ? Prépare toi. Il arrive.

Et ce fut le début d'une longue course poursuite qui dura deux ans…..

(Fin du Flash-back)

XXXXX

« Wu…  
-Tais toi…gronda l'interpellé  
-Ecoutes…je sais que tu m'en veux, mais….

Alors là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase….

-TAIS TOI !!!! TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DE TOUT CE QUE J'AI DU ENDURER POUR RETROUVER L'IMBECILE QUE TU ES !!!! A CHAQUE FOIS QUE J'ARRIVAIS, TU ETAIS DEJA PARTI ! TU PEUX PAS IMAGINER A QUEL POINT C'EST FRUSTRANT !!!! ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVE A ME DIRE QUAND JE TE RETROUVE ENFIN, C'EST « JE SAIS QUE TU M'EN VEUX » ?!!!! CA, C'EST SUR QUE JE T'EN VEUX !! TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ?! JE NE SAIS MEME PLUS CE QUE JE TE TROUVE !!!

Sa voix résonna fortement dans la pièce. Il se sentit apaisé, après avoir enfin vidé ce sac qu'il traînait avec lui depuis deux ans. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et comment, il se retrouva en train de pleurer la tête contre l'épaule du japonais. Des larmes refoulées depuis deux ans…la frustration, la peur, la déception, la colère, le désespoir, tout cela aussi il l'avait refoulé. Envolée, à cet instant, l'image du fier guerrier invincible et inébranlable, l'ex pilote de Nataku, le caractériel Wufei…Il ne restait plus qu'un simple jeune homme, épuisé, frustré, perdu. Ah, comme Meiran se moquerait de lui si elle le voyait ainsi…Une petite voix dans son esprit lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait rien à branler de cette idiote, qu'il fallait se contenter de pleurer un bon coup parce que ça faisait un bien fou, et profiter de la situation.

-Tu n'es….tu n'es qu'un idiot….et un imbécile…Pourquoi t'es partit….alors que j'avais justement besoin de ton aide ?

Ca y était. C'était dit.

Wufei pleurait toujours, mais s'était calmé…Il eut un sourire amer, il avait sûrement dû effrayer Heero à piquer une crise pareille. Soudain, il sentit le dit Heero passer ses bras autour de lui, l'installant confortablement sur ses genoux, et le garder, ainsi, en silence, contre lui. C'était si apaisant…il lui semblait avoir parcouru un très long chemin, et être enfin de retour chez lui, épuisé, mais heureux. Il frissonna alors que la voix de l'objet de ses désirs s'éleva doucement, lui chatouillant la nuque.

-Tu as raison Wu…je suis un imbécile. Pardon…Je me suis enfui comme un lâche, et je n'ai pas pensé que….tu en souffrirais autant. Mais je…j'avais peur Wu…très peur…  
-De quoi ?  
-Et bien….de « ça »…de toutes ces choses qui me sont tombées dessus juste après…juste après mon entrée à Preventers en fait…

Wufei comprit bien vite qu'Heero parlait de ses sentiments. Il avait donc bien fini par s'ouvrir au monde de lui même…quel choc cela avait dû être pour lui….

-Personne ne m'avait préparé à ça…je connaissais la peur, la colère, la satisfaction, le calme….mais….rien d'autres…et quand je me suis rendu compte que…qu'il en avait des dizaines d'autres…ça m'a fait peur, car je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus…je ne savais pas comment réagir…  
-Tu aurais put nous en parler….  
-Pour vous dire quoi ? Que j'était complètement paniqué par ce qui m'arrivais ? Que j'éprouvais des choses étranges ? Que mon esprit me semblait instable ? Que ce corps que je maîtrisais si bien échappait presque totalement à mon contrôle ? En fait….j'avais peur que vous vous moquiez de moi…Vous aviez l'air si…sûr de vous…

Nous y voilà…Heero venait juste de lui avouer qu'il venait de vivre en décalé sa crise d'adolescence…Dans un élan de compréhension, Wufei resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Pour lui non plus ça n'avait pas été facile.

-Et puis...j'avais surtout très peur que l'autre croûton me retombe dessus… cela, je ne le voulais pas….je ne veux plus jamais revivre une chose pareille…

Une seule larme, unique, roula sur sa joue à ce souvenir. Presque tendrement, son vis à vis l'essuya, et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, chacun étreint par l'autre, silencieux et pourtant se disant tellement de chosesi. Soudain, le jeune chinois sentit quelque chose de chaud remonter le long de son dos sous son t-shirt…

-Heero ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Wufei en tournant la tête vers lui

-Shhhht…

Capturant ses lèvres, le japonais lui infligea un baiser possessif, brûlant, presque carnivore. Le message transmit, le chinois le comprit très bien, et lui répondit de la même façon… Hélas, le manque d'air aidant, ils durent se séparer, haletant, et ne souhaitant que recommencer. Mais ils calmèrent le jeu, et se contentèrent de petits baisers donnés ça et là, leurs mains se cherchant, se trouvant et se séparant. Au bout d'un moment, Heero reprit la parole.

-Tu as le choix : soit on reste ici, mais l'un d'entre nous finira par se casser la figure. Soit on va dans ma chambre, mais elle est à l'étage…  
-C'est si pressé que ça ? demanda innocemment Wufei  
-J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais frustré Wu…  
-Oui, très.  
-Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.  
-Mais que font deux frustrés quand ils se rencontrent ?  
-Je pense que ça sera à toi de me le dire ?  
-Ca veut dire que tu acceptes que je sois dessus ?  
-Juste le temps que j'apprenne….  
-Comment on fera, après ?  
-Chaque chose en son temps, déclara le japonais qui retenait de moins en moins ses mains et ses lèvres  
-On va dans ta chambre.  
-C'est parti.

Attrapant Wufei par le bras, les deux garçons atteignirent péniblement les marches menant à l'étage, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à s'embrasser, se toucher, se déshabiller…Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la chambre, poussant sans ménagement son amant dans la pièce, Heero les y enferma à double tour. L'épaisse cloison de bois fut bientôt à peine assez dense pour ne laisser passer aucun des soupirs et gémissements qui y résonnèrent bientôt. La suite, je pense que tout le monde la devine….

Owari

Réponses aux reviews :

Calamithy : Merci, j'essaierais de faire attention . Pour Wuwu, j'avais peur de l'avoir mis trop en mode « influence maxwellienne », mais apparemment, le cynisme lui va bien ! Mais dis moi, ça serait pas plutôt Hee-chan en mode bip-bip et Wuwu en mode coyote ?

Ruines : Tu ne pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir d'entendre les gens réclamer la suite à cors et à cris gros sentiment de satisfaction J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre !

Heera : Toi, je te remercierais jamais assez pour la bétâ (qui est super bien faite au passage) Et vi, Wuwu a enfin réussi à enlever son sabre de son c…

Mélisandre : Et non, Wufei ne fracassera pas la tête d'Heero contre les murs immaculés du salon (même s'il en crève d'envie pour l'instant). Pour le sens de la dérision, il tient beaucoup de moi, je dois l'avouer (cynique, mwa ? jaaaaaamaiiiiiiiiiis), et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas put résister à le faire tourner en bourrique (qui aime bien châtie bien, hein ?)

Babel121 : Et vi, en fait, les auteurs nous l'ont jamais dit, mais Hee-chan est l'arrière-arrière-…-arrière petit fils de Machiavel…

Gayana : Sadique ? Mwa ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Bon, d'accord, rien qu'un peu. Et vi, j'en ai eu assez du 1x2x1 et du 2x1x2 (on a tellement écris dessus de toute façon, le sujet commence à devenir lassant je trouve), et je pars du principe qu'il y a autant possibilités de couples que de bisho dans une série ! Et puis, ils sont quand même meugnons Wuwu et Hee-chan, nan ?

Toutes vos reviews m'ont vraiment, mais alors, vraiment fait plaisir. C'est même la première fois que j'en reçois autant, et tellement enthousiastes ! Vous me prouvez par là que tout ce que j'écris n'est pas forcément illisible, et ça, ça me donne du courage pour écrire (et pour éditer surtout). Merci !

* * *


End file.
